Piano Man
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: "I feel like there's this permanent film over my eyes, forcing me to see through smoke even when it isn't in the air." A modern day AU based on the song Piano Man. M for language and suggestive themes.


I glanced at my watch, initiating my nightly routine. Forty five minutes until my shift at the bar started and I couldn't be any less thrilled. Any kind of thrill at all would imply I cared, which unfortunately, I just didn't anymore._ There's always better around the corner_. I both loathed and loved my job. I'd been doing it so long I really couldn't tell the difference anymore.

You see, I play the piano at one of the various bars this down trodden town has to offer. What could have been a great thing in my life started out as a chore and an excuse for affection. My mother forced me into piano lessons as a kid. At first, I learned to play because mom actually hugged me, albeit briefly, when I had my first lesson. But once Dad died, I kept playing so that I could get away. Mom was pretty cold when he was alive, but after he died she was unbearable. The drinking escalated and turned into drugs. When she was high she would have these rage blackouts. She had beat me so bad one time I had to go to the hospital. A tumblr down the stairs had been the excuse. And it didn't take long before she had some new guy in her room every other day. I remember one of them left the money on the coffee table. That was when I figured it out. At first I had just thought mom had a new guy whenever she wanted one, but then I realized what it was all for. I tried confronting her, saying I could get a job to support us but she told me "They make me forget Peeta. They're paying me to forget. Don't you dare take that from me." My childhood wasn't happy by any means. So music became my escape. And it was the only thing that still made my mother smile.

Once I hit eighteen though, I was up and out of that house. Got a job playing the piano at a bar and I've been here ever since. 10 years later and I've got nothing to show for it. Nothing but everyone's troubles and the continuous smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Once my trip down memory lane took me to where I belonged, I walked through the doors and made my way through the haze. I observed most of the Saturday regulars. It's always struck me as a little pathetic that this place has regulars. These people choose to come here, as an escape from whatever reality they face. It's almost poetic if it weren't so sad. This is the place people choose to forget their troubles. For me though, it's the place that makes me remember the past the most. Beer and cigarettes; if I could bottle the scent, I'd call it Mom. I feel like there's this permanent film over my eyes, forcing me to see through smoke even when it isn't in the air. I think that's why I'm still at this place. It's like being home without the heartache.

There's an older man sitting at the bar. He turns around as I approach the piano bench.

"Long time no see Peeta."

I nod in his direction. Same clothes as last weekend; a soggy looking suit and aged loafers.

"Taking it easy Haymitch?" His scraggly blonde hair moves with his head as he nods. His five o'clock shadow gives the impression he just doesn't care. But I know he has to care at least a little because he shaves every now and again.

"As best I can," he mumbled. The empty glasses in front of him suggested otherwise.

I drum my fingers over the ivory keys. I'm the only player this place has; has ever had actually. The owner decided he needed to class up the place after the previous bartender poisoned himself. He even changed the name of the bar from the Seam to Panem. Apparently Mr. Snow believed it dignified the bar. I've yet to see how. When it was named The Seam it blended in; but I always thought because of that there had to be something special in it. There's always something magical hidden in the darkest places. Something Mom taught me.

During one of her rare sober moments, she used to tell me I was the magic in the house. "That talent you have Peeta, the way you can play the music? You're the treasure of the Mellark name. You're the magic in the dark." So I kept playing. But who wants to look for magic in a place called Panem?

Contrary to what most people think, Saturday night isn't all that crazy around here. Mostly we have the same crowd on the weekends, which I _suppose _is dignified in its own way.

"Boy, pour me another." I hear the bartender fill Haymitch's glass with his usual tonic and gin. As I debate on what to play first, Haymitch leans over and says,

"Son can you play me a memory?"

His breath wafts over me and immediately my eyes water. I wonder if he really has had only five drinks or if the previous glasses were removed.

"What'd you have in mind, sir?"

He sways a little in his chair. "I'm not really sure how it goes."

He reaches up and his fingertips brush his Medal of Honor badge he wears on his lapel. Sometimes it's hard to see Haymitch as anything other than a drunken old man, but then he fiddles with his badge and I always wonder what this fallen hero has seen. What did he do to earn the Medal? What was his story? I've never asked him before.

"It's sad and it's sweet…," he trailed off. Still not sure what song Haymitch was searching for, I started to play a low song.

"I knew it complete when I wore a younger mans clothes."

He rested his head against the bar and started to hum a slow melody. I wonder what he does when he isn't here. Does he have a family? I glance at his left hand and notice the tan line, which is hardly visible, as if he had worn a wedding ring for many years. Just before I change songs, Haymitch lifted his head and downed his drink.

"You have family Peeta?" He must have caught me looking.

"Not really."

He hummed a little more. "I used to," he whispers.

"Used to?"

"Wife died while I was in the war. People found the birds pecking at her. My Maysilee left alone to die."

I didn't know what to say.

"Haven't been with a woman since. When you love someone and they're gone, there's just no point in not drinking."

He started humming again. I stopped playing and focused on his melody. After a few wrong notes, I found his song in the keys. I saw one tear roll down his cheek.

"Finnick? Another."

The bartender came over and filled his glass. I hope he cut him off soon. I thought about what he said. When you love someone and they're gone, there's just no point in not drinking. Maybe that was why Mom took to the bottle the way she did. Maybe she really did love Dad, deep down.

"How's it going Peeta?"

I shrugged as the bartender glanced my way. "It's going. How about you Finnick?"

He shrugged as well and slid me a drink. Finnick always gives me free drinks. I've often wondered if he might get in trouble over it, but the last thing Finnick would care about is upsetting Cornelius Snow. The two weren't very fond of one another. I feel as though the anger is more warranted from Finnick's end. But he was too stubborn to quit. Or maybe too hopeful. Or perhaps just too attached to what he was used to. "Same. It's just going."

His gaze briefly flickered over to one of the pictures on the wall behind the counter. Annie Cresta Snow, the bar owners daughter. She and Finnick used to be engaged. I remember when they first started dating almost four years ago. I'd never seen two people in love like they were. Annie had always seemed a bit strange to me, but to Finnick she was perfect. And she understood him too. She saw past the flirty exterior he'd shown her. Inside, Finnick was a pretty deep guy. He just hid behind his face. I've never found out why though. When Annie was offered a job in the marine center at Sea World, Finnick ended their engagement. She wanted to stay, but Finnick told her to go without him. "She deserved better. She deserved it all; the whole world," had been his words to me one drunken night. I never had the heart to bring it up again, but something about tonight was different. I don't know if it was my conversation with Haymitch or maybe the feeling of nostalgia I'd been having all day, but I asked Finnick if he'd heard from Annie lately.

The smile faded from his face as he shook his head.

"Peeta, I believe this is killing me."

I stopped playing. "What is it man? Not seeing her?"

Finnick looked around the room, like he was seeing if anyone was within earshot. I guess he wasn't counting Haymitch because he leaned in and whispered,  
"Peeta I didn't break up with Annie by choice. Her father told me if I didn't end the engagement he'd fire me and stop paying Annie's student loans."

I narrowed my eyes. "He what?"

Taking a deep breath, Finnick said, "He basically blackmailed me into leaving her. If he fired me I'd have no money to help her. I could care less about this stupid job. I'm only here so I can keep an eye on her father. As long as he keeps helping her, I'll keep working here."

"I don't understand. Why? Why did he wait until she had a job offer to break the two of you up?"

"It was easier for her to go when she had a reason. If she had stayed, her father would have hated me forever and to be honest so would I. I wanted her to take the job. Hell, I was willing to follow her. But that's when Snow came in and told me to end things with Annie or she'd be screwed. It sounds ridiculous, but that's just how it is. And Annie doesn't know. And I can't say anything or she loses it all. Do you know how much money it takes to become a Marine Biologist? A shit ton. Definitely not a loan I can pay living off of tips. She needed to leave me and I had to let her go."

Sometimes, when I'm faced with a situation where I don't know what to say, a part of me takes over and just spits out crap I would never say under any other circumstances. Take now for instance.

"Finnick that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. If the two of you love each other, money won't hold you back and you know it." Before I could be an even bigger jackass, the door opened and Snow himself walked in.

"Where's the music Piano Man?"

Knowing what I knew now just gave me further reason to dislike my boss. He was a pompous cold-hearted bastard. Glancing at the incredibly drunk Haymitch, Snow chuckled and said "Another for our friend, Finnick."

I glanced sideways at Finnick as I started playing the piano again. I shook my head once Snow wasn't looking. Haymitch did not need another drink. Finnick nodded.

"So what were the two of you talking so quietly about Finnick?"

A quick grin took over Finnicks face. "Oh, just how I'm sure I could be a movie star if I could get out of this place." Snow laughed once more. "Dream big Odair. You'll never leave this place." He too, looked at the photo of Annie. With a smug smile, he walked into his office.

"Finnick, this is ridiculous. You can't just-." I was cut off by the phone ringing. Finnick picked it up and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was just listening. After a few minutes, he quietly hung up the phone and went back to wiping the counters.

Snow walked out of his room and side eyed Finnick. "I've gotta run, something's come up. Keep it looking nice in here, and Peeta, don't stop playing." He gave me that look he always gives me. He knows without me playing this piano, he'd have nothing. I'm the only live music in town. He quickly walked out the door.

"What was that all about?"

Finnick grinned. "Annie's in town."

"Now's your chance; time to come clean to her."

He kept wiping the counter. "I'm not so sure it's that simple." I started to object when Finnick put his hand up. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore Peeta. I need to think about this."

I closed my mouth and continued to mindlessly play the piano. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a well dressed man in his late thirties take his customary seat at one of the tables. He waves over at me and I nod my head back. He walks over to where I'm playing.

"How goes it Peeta?"

"Same crap different day. How about you Cinna?"

He shrugs. "I have to agree with you there."

"How's the real estate business going?"

Cinna chuckles. "Not very well to be honest."

I suspected as much. "And the book?"

Here is where his eyes light up. "Any day now Peeta and you'll be looking at the next Great American Novelist." He set his money on the counter as Finnick poured him a rum and coke, which consisted of more rum than coke. Taking a big swig, he whispered under his breath, "Any day now."

It was a shame really. Cinna was a great guy down on his luck. He was a real estate broker in the middle of a poor town in the middle of a recession. He was always doing something though. Whether it was work or writing, the guy never seemed to have time for a wife. I never knew why either. I knew he was in love with someone. But maybe it was the someone he was in love that made it impossible.

Johanna walked up to the counter as Cinna walked back to his table. Good ol Johanna. Fairly sober most of the time, but her short hair and scarred body implied a dark past. Johanna had been in the Navy for over ten years before her entire platoon was bombed out of the water. Sent back with severe burns and heavy survivors guilt, Johanna wasn't the happiest in the room. I'd seen her come out of her shell a little over the years, and could she be a sarcastic bitch or what. But everyone loved her anyway. She kept to herself for the most part though, stuck in her navy ways. She paid for her drink and joined Cinna. She nodded at him and smiled lightly. I felt for both of them. Cinna was clearly in love with her, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Johanna definitely carried more than just visible scars.

About a half an hour more into the night and I was ready for my break. Folding the tray over the piano keys, I walk back over to the bar where Finnick is nervously washing glasses. "Hey, would you calm down? She's not even here yet."

Startled, he dropped his glass into the sink, splashing water everywhere. Trying not laugh at him, I waited until he was finished with the dishes before I brought up Annie again.

"So what are you going to do?"

He threw his hands in the air. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't tell her and I know once I take one look at her that's exactly what I'm going to have to do!"

I whistled. "Sucks for you man."

He punched me in the arm. "You're not helping. Besides, I'm not the only one with girl problems man." I could literally feel the smile fall from my face and travel onto his. "Guess who just came in for her shift?"

I didn't even want to turn around at this point. No reason to go back to the piano. I mean who needs a job? _I do. _Reluctantly I turned around and saw her. Katniss Everdeen; the most beautiful, witty, amazing girl I'd ever met in my life. I watched her tie on her apron and sling her braid across her shoulder. She came over to the bar and I quickly spun around in my chair and lowered my head. Finnick laughed. Luckily for me, Katniss heard him.

"Whats so funny?"

I glared at Finnick. _I swear to God if he says a single word…_ "Oh nothing. Piano man over here is just a riot."

I'm going to kill him. Her attention was diverted to me. "Really? Peeta? I've hardly heard him speak before. You have a voice in there?"

Against my better judgment, I made direct eye contact with her. "Sometimes."

She smiled politely. "At least you don't waste your words." She picked up her notepad and walked over to a group of businessmen who just sat down in her section. I wanted to kick each and every one of them in the balls for the way they were ogling her. When she walked away to the kitchen with their orders, they continued to stare. It took everything I had in me not to rip their arms off.

She came back over to the counter. "You know, the way these guys act is just ridiculous. If Snow would just be a man about it and protect his employees than maybe we wouldn't have these seedy customers constantly ruining this place. I mean seriously, if the guy would just put in a little bit of money into the bar, we would attract a much higher cliental that's for sure. But no. The asshole spends on it himself."

You bet he spent the money on himself. We all knew Snow was dealing drugs; none of us had the proof though. I watched the men Katniss had waited on take a puff of their joint. Any other bar in town and they'd be kicked out. Not here though.

"As long as they're paying me money, I don't care what they do. The second they stop buying drinks is when I want them gone, understand?"  
That had been something Snow said to me on my first day on the job. I should have known then what kind of rat hole this place would wind up to be.

When their order came up from the kitchen, Katniss sighed. "Time to go feed the tigers. Wish me luck."

She whisked away before I could say anything. Setting aside how I felt about her romantically, I really did admire Katniss. She was working a dead end job so she could send her little sister, Prim, to college. Their dad had died awhile ago, and their mother went kind of nuts after the fact. Katniss practically raised her sister. Every penny she earned went to Prim and her schooling. I'd never thought about it much before, but our families were a little similar. Granted her mother wasn't a boozed up drug addicted prostitute, but she abandoned her children nonetheless.

Finnick went to the back to grab some more glasses when Snow came charging through the door. He glanced at the stoned men and quickly looked away, but not before making eye contact with one of them. I noticed him nod to Snow and a few minutes later he followed him to the back. The less I knew the better.

Finnick came back to the counter then. "He's back." He quickly looked my way. "Annie?"

I shook my head. He shighed. "She must be back at the house already."

The bar was only five minutes from the airport and Snow didn't live far from that. "You gonna go over there?" He shook his head. "My shifts not over till three this morning and you know he'll back there by then."

I was agitated by this point. "Screw your shift man. You think Annie is really going to care about this place?"

"I really don't care about this place," said someone behind me. I turned around and saw Annie Snow herself. Her dark hair hung loose down her back and she fiddled with it as she stood her ground. "Hey Peeta. It's been awhile." I smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey Annie. How have you been?" The dark circles under her eyes suggested a lack of sleep in her life. "I've been better." She glanced over my shoulder and took in a sharp breath. "Finnick," she said, although it sounded more like a whisper.

"Annie." She smiled and looked down. "You know I think I'm going to go. I thought this…I thought I…goodbye Finnick."

And as quick as she came, she turned around and left. I gestured with my hands, shooing Finnick away from the bar. With a new determination in his eyes, he pushed open the door and flew after Annie.

"About time. I was getting pretty tired of him skirting around what he wanted."

I jolted with Katniss' sudden reappearance. "Break time," she explained. Of course it was her break. Right when mine was ending. I shrugged. "And mines up."

I stood up and made my way back to the piano. I really expected this to be another uneventful night at work, but it has surpassed my expectations. Any chance of mundane is shot to hell when Katniss follows me over to the bench and sits down next to me. "Do you know anything soothing? Something to calm my nerves?"

Resisting the urge to gulp like a ten year old pubescent boy, I nodded and began to play The Violet Hour, something I had heard on a folk album. Not looking away from the keys, I worked up the balls to ask, "What do you have to be nervous about?"

I could feel her shift her weight to face me. "Can you keep a secret?"

I broke my cardinal rule of never looking Katniss Everdeen in the eye. "If you need me to, I can do anything."

Perhaps I'd said too much; I probably sounded like a psychopath but she only smiled again. "I signed up to take some classes." I widened my eyes and her smile faltered. "You think it's too much?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. You deserve what you want. You work really hard for your sister. You deserve something for yourself too, Katniss."

This is the most I have ever spoken to her and I am pretty sure I am going to throw up. I really am a pubescent man child.

"But that's the problem. That's why I'm nervous. I can hardly afford Prim's classes, and now I'll only be adding more weight onto our wavering financial security."

"If you look at everything that way, then you'll be stuck here forever and trust me no one wants that."

She laughed a little. I made Katniss laugh. "You know you've been here the longest out of any of us. I mean, man what are you doing here? You seem so much better than all of," she paused to gesture around us, "this."

I shrugged. "It reminds me of home I guess."

"Your home was like this?"

I was almost finished with the song, and her break was almost up. I really didn't want either of them to end.

"Something like it."

She tilted her head a little to the side. "There's a lot I don't know about you Peeta. And yet we see each other almost every day."  
_  
Ask her out. Do it. Do it now Peeta before you lose it.  
_  
"Want to get drinks sometime?"

Her eyebrows raised and she laughed again. "You want to take me on a date to work?"

I winced. "Maybe not drinks then."

She fiddled with the end of her braid. "You know what Peeta? It's better than drinking alone. So, yeah, let's get drinks sometime."

It would probably be inappropriate to leap from my seat and sing a song to the heavens so I settled with grinning like a moron.

"So it's a date then," she asked.

I nodded. "A-," I never got to finish the sentence before shots were fired from Snows office. Everyone jumped from their seats and threw themselves down to the floor. I pulled Katniss to the ground with me. She covered her ears once more shots were fired. I wrapped my arms around her and maneuvered us underneath the piano. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Haymitch still in his chair at the bar, oblivious to what was going on.

"Katniss, I have to get Haymitch."

She was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. "Katniss I will be right back, okay?"

She nodded her head. "I'll be right back." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Please be careful."

I smiled. "I'm always careful."

Truth be told I wanted to piss my pants. I crawled from our hiding place and gently approached Haymitch. I doubt he even realized I was tugging him to the floor, but he slid out of his chair with as much grace as a slobbering drunk person could I guess. I propped him up underneath the counter. The front door opened as Finnick stumbled in with Annie in tow.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Someone's got a gun in the back," came Cinna's voice from my left. I noticed him and Joanna under a table.

"Dad!" Annie began to rush forward when Finnick pulled her back and forced her to hide with Katniss.

"No. I'll go see what's going on."

I could hear police sirens in the distance approaching. The bar had horrible reception for cell phones so I wondered who had made the call so quickly.

"Finnick just stay with the girls for now. I can hear the police."

He nodded and ducked down with Annie and Katniss. Suddenly, the door to Snow's office banged open as he dashed out, the drug buyer chasing after him, gun in hand. Before Snow could get very far, three policemen rushed into the building, guns aimed at Snow.

"Get down to the ground with your hands behind your head!"

He obliged. I noticed blood dripping from the leg of the man who had the gun. So did one of the police officers.

"We have an officer injured," he spoke into his walkie talkie.

An officer? This guy was a cop? Soon enough, Snow was in cuffs and being led through the doors into one of the cop cars.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?"

Annie had crawled out from under the piano and shouted out to her father.

"Ma'am I'm Officer Hawthorne. I've been tailing your father for weeks now. He's been under surveillance for possible drug smuggling and today we found our proof."  
About time someone did. Annie said nothing. Instead she turned around and collapsed into Finnick. He held her up, consoling her through her tears. Gradually little by little, everyone started to reappear from their various hiding places.

"Peeta?"

I turned towards Katniss. "Are you alright? Sorry if I hurt you dragging you down."

"Oh god no, I'm fine. I actually was going to say thank you. You were really fast pulling me away from it all."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I could literally feel wings sprout and the urge to fly grew so intense when she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

She smiled at me again. Uneventful Saturday night my ass.

"We're going to have shut this place down for now. Leave your name with Officer Boggs and he'll be getting back to you each for questioning."

Officer Hawthorne was all bandaged up from where bullet had grazed him and walked over to Katniss and I. "Ma'am? I wanted to apologize for the behavior of the gentlemen I was with tonight. It was all an act, but I think they may have taken it too far."

"Officer Hawthorne-,"

"Please, call me Gale," he interrupted.

"Gale then, it's not a big deal. I'm a waitress at what appears to be a drug front, so needless to say it happens all the time."

"Still though, I'd like to make it up to you. Would you like to come to dinner with me sometime? I promise you won't have to wait on a bunch of jackasses."

She smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've got a drink date already lined up," she replied. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and I couldn't help but grin.

Gale nodded. "I understand." He ducked his head and walked away. I hoped I never saw him again.

As everyone shuffled out of the bar, I trailed next to Katniss. She was fiddiling with her hair again.

"Do you have a ride home," I asked her after she glanced at the road.

She pursed her lips. "Normally, Prim would pick me up but I'm not supposed to be off for another five hours so she's in class right now. I'm just going to have to walk."

"Miss, if you need a ride home, we can take you there," offered Gale. I gritted my teeth.

"Katniss I can take you home."

"No really, I can walk."

"That's fine, but I'll walk you. You're not walking home alone. Especially not tonight," I said.

She sighed and waved away Gale. "I got it Officer. Peeta here is taking me home. Thanks for the offer though."

After a few more minutes of lingering outside, and calling a cab for Haymitch, I said goodnight to Finnick who still was holding Annie. Katniss and I walked side by side.

"So Piano Man, I'm in the mood for a melody. Anything stored up there I've yet to hear?"

I smiled as we started to walk to her house. "Nothing important."

"Oh come on, what's this sordid past of yours? I may not be able to wait until our date."

I chuckled. Digging my hands into my pocket, I told her about my childhood. I felt bad because she stopped smiling really quick. She brought her hand to my arm.

"Peeta that's horrible, I'm so sorry."

I dismissed her concern. "I've had twenty eight years to adjust. I'm fine."

"Hey, don't make your problems sound petty. There's no such thing as a petty problem. I understand what its like to have a parent who gives up."

"Alright, it hurts like hell."

"I know it does. I guess you're kind of right though. You learn to adapt."

"It's really kind of horrible. Aren't parents supposed to adjust for their children? Not the other way around."

"I guess it all depends. Some people just shouldn't ever be parents. Take me for example. Any child of mine would be so psychologically scarred it'd take years of therapy just to work out a minor issue."

I laughed at that. "That's not true. You'd make a good mom. Just look at how you are with your sister. That's got all of the workings of a great parent. Definitely better than what we were raised with at least."

She smiled and wrapped her sweater tighter around her shoulders. "Thank you. I'm at least better than a dilapidated crazy woman."

"Are you cold?"

"A little. I left my jacket in the car with Prim."

I took my jacket off and handed it to her. "Here. I'm fine."

She wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you Peeta."

We kept walking to her house, talking the entire time. We talked about everything from school to work to ambitions. When we finally arrived at her front door, she handed me my jacket back.

"Thank you Peeta. For hiding me under a piano. For keeping me warm. For letting me talk your ear off. And for calming my nerves. Thank you for tonight."

I brushed her hair behind her ear. Apparently I'm a real daredevil now.

"Anytime Katniss."

She leaned in closer and closed the gap between us. When her lips touched mine all I could think of was how completely unexpected this night had been. I am kissing Katniss Everdeen. I was in the middle of gunfire. I might be jobless. I was kissing Katniss Everdeen. I pulled her closer against me, one hand in her hair which she had let loose sometime on the walk over, one hand against her back. When she sighed into my mouth I thought it might just be my undoing. As she broke away a piece of me died.

"When did you want to have that second date?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Second date?"

"Second date. You think this was just your average walk home? You know more about me than anyone outside of my family does. I think this can count as a date."

I kissed her again. "I am perfectly fine with that."

"You're going to have a hard time competing with tonight though."

"And why is that?"

"Because we were shot at caught up in a drug bust. No second date could top that. Ever."

"Dinner and a movie maybe?"

"Dinner." She kissed me once. "A movie." She kissed me again and then she kissed me for the third time and unlocked her door.

"I'll be seeing you Peeta."

I could still feel her lips on mine when she went into her house.

"I'll be seeing you Katniss." Was this real? Did this night really happen? My jacket smelled like her perfume. She smelled like spring; it made me think of dandelions.

_ We're all in the mood for a melody  
You've got us feeling alright._

**Authors Note:** First off, if you haven't ever heard the song Piano Man by Billy Joel go reevaluate your life choices. It's one of the greatest songs in recorded history.  
**  
Secondly**, if you made it through the entirety of this fic god speed because this was a doozy. Definitely my longest one shot. Ever.  
**  
Thirdly**, I apologize for the injustice I have brought upon the written word. I really feel like this entire thing was rushed from Finnick's plot on. But in reality I have been writing this stinking thing for four months. FOUR MONTHS.  
**  
Fourthly**, let me know what you thought. I value everyone's opinion and I really hope you liked it, despite my own misgivings about it.  
**  
Fifthly**, The Violet Hour is a piano piece from **The Civil Wars** album **Barton Hallow. **  
**  
Sixthly,** this story is a one shot definitely, but just so everyone knows Peeta buys the bar, and Katniss and him eventually get married and Prim graduates on a scholarship and thus Katniss can afford her own schooling and Finnick and Annie are reengaged and Snow is in jail but occasionally Annie will go see him and Cinna and Johanna are dating and Haymitch drinks still but with Peeta watching over him he'll be okay and yeah there's your sequel.

**Seventhly**, (I did not know seventhly was a word), I have a mini playlist for this story since it took me five hundred and sixty seven years to write:  
1. Piano Man-Billy Joel (duh)  
2. The Violet Hour- The Civil Wars (duh once again)  
3. Cath- Death Cab for Cutie  
4. Tied Together With a Smile- Taylor Swift  
5. Born to Die- Lana Del Ray  
6. Flux and Flow- Lights  
7. Me and the Moon- Something Corporate (while these songs for the most part have nothing to do with the story they are what I listened to the most while writing)

Yeah that's all I have to say. Sorry there's not eighthly (also did not realize this was a word…I suppose it was a little naïve of me to think the numerical spelling ended with sixthly). REVIEW.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
